


Flowey and the Echo Flower

by Raspberry_Limeade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: C R I N G E, dont hurt me pls, hey look, hhaha, im going to disappoint everyone with really obscure ships, no self-inserts I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Limeade/pseuds/Raspberry_Limeade
Summary: Frisk decides to bring Flowey up to the surface. Flowey decides he doesn't want to go to the surface. Unfortunately for Flowey, Frisk is determined to bring him to the surface, and unfortunately, Frisk decides to bring up an echo flower too. A very strange echo flower at that...





	Flowey and the Echo Flower

     Flowey was honestly just fine on his own in the Underground. He'd admit though, it could get quite boring with nothing better to do than mess around in Alphys's old lab or yell angrily at echo flowers just for existing. So when Frisk came down, Flowey was , as you can guess, apprehensive - especially since they came down to bring Flowey back up to the surface with them. 

     "You'll be  _fine,_ Flowey," Frisk coaxed, a trowel in hand and a pot nearby. 

     "No I won't," Flowey hissed, trying to avoid being dug up and forced into a pot, "I'll probably just  _kill_ someone or something - preferably trash bag."

     Frisk just smiled calmly, "I know you won't." 

     "You don't know that!"

     "Or  _do_ I?"

     Flowey just groaned and stopped resisting - mostly because his capture was inevitable. "I don't know  _why_ you're being so  _nice_ to me. It's not like I  _deserve_ it or anything."

     "We all deserve a little kindness."

     Flowey sort of gagged at that statement. It was too genuine and - _blegh_  - _nice._

     Flowey flinched as he was suddenly placed into the pot. In their arguing, Frisk had dug around him and gently pulled him out of the ground. He glared up at Frisk, who was wearing their trademark striped shirt and shorts and was also carrying him out of the Ruins. 

     Most of the journey out of the Underground was quiet, so Frisk's sudden "Oh!" as they neared the end startled Flowey. "I almost forgot something!" Frisk exclaimed, putting down Flowey and rushing off. "Stay there! I'll be back in a minute!"

     "It's not like I  _can_ go anywhere in this stupid pot," Flowey muttered, watching Frisk as they rushed off to do whatever. He was silent for a moment and looked around at his surroundings. It was the king's room, as welcoming and unintimidating as ever. "This room could use less flowers," he murmured, frowning at the bed of flowers he was placed near. He snorted and looked away. The bright yellow was giving him a bit of a headache.  _Ugh..._

     Flowey was jolted from his thoughts when he heard quick footsteps and labored breathing. He turned to see an out-of-breath Frisk slowing down in front of him. They had something in their arms. Flowey peered closer at what it was curiously. It was... an echo flower sitting neatly in a pot. He gave Frisk a strange look. "Wwwhy do you have an echo flower?"

     "So it can keep you company while I'm at school and the others are at work!" Frisk gave Flowey a lopsided grin and picked him back up.

     "I can keep  _myself_ company,  _thank you very much!"_ He understood that Frisk had good intentions, but why an  _echo flower_ of all things? Flowey hated them and always felt like they were mocking him. 

     Frisk just hummed and continued walking. The trio were at the exit of the Underground when Frisk paused, looking at the sunset painting the sky various shades of orange, yellow, and purple. Flowey shrank back against the sudden brightness compared to the dim of the Underground. When he adjusted, he couldn't help but be awed by the beauty of the event. He couldn't help but be disappointed when Frisk continued on. They climbed down the cliff overlooking a forest bordering what appeared to be a town. They began moving faster, seemingly excited. When they entered town, people - and some monsters - looked up and waved with friendly smiles on their faces. Frisk waved back while Flowey just watched, his eyes narrowed.

     A few minutes of navigating the town, the three came to a pretty normal-looking yellow house. It had a driveway with a red convertable sitting on it and a sidewalk that sat in the middle of a well-taken-care-of lawn leading up to the front door. The house itself had a large window with a window covered by curtain of a similar shade of yellow. There were shadows moving around inside the house, but Flowey couldn't quite make out their shapes.

     Frisk took a deep breath before taking a step towards the door. They hesitated before knocking a couple of times with a determined look. Flowey nervously waited for the door to open. For a moment, it got really quiet, then the door swung wide open, revealing someone Flowey didn't expect or honestly want to see for quite a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever actually read this enjoyed it so far!  
> Please feel free to leave ways I can improve in the comments  
> ~<3  
> ((I might come back and edit this


End file.
